


Sługa narodu

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, Object Insertion, Public Use, ale może parę akapitów wzbudzić zastanowienie u czytelnika, żeby nie było padme jest całkowicie za
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Padme Amidala, niegdyś królowa, obecnie wpływowa senator co roku odświeżała swoje śluby by wiernie służyć swojemu narodowi.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Naboo Royal Handmaiden(s), Padmé Amidala/Naboo Royal Handmaiden(s)
Kudos: 4





	Sługa narodu

**Author's Note:**

> Rok minął od publikacji Długów do spłacenia i tak jakoś spontanicznie powstała nowa część. Nie potrzebna jej znajomość poprzednich przygód Padme i jej służek, a jeśli powstaną nowe teksty może zepnę wszystko w jedną serię. Miłego czytania!

Padme Amidala cieszyła się wielką popularnością wśród mieszkańców Naboo. Służyła im z oddaniem, wpierw jako królowa, teraz jako reprezentant w senacie na Coruscant. Minęły lata od kiedy powierzono jej pieczę nad losem planety - chociaż odniosła wiele sukcesów, nigdy nie zapomniała o nadrzędnej wartości, jakim było dobro jej pobratymców. Dlatego co roku uroczyście odnawiała swoje śluby. Na nowo przyrzekała wiernie służyć ludowi Naboo, stać na straży jego bezpieczeństwa, przestrzegać praw i nie ulec korupcji. 

Powinna świętować kolejny rok kadencji w gronie najbliższej rodziny. Otoczona miłością rodziców, siostry, szwagra i młodziutkich, niewinnych siostrzenic. Lecz zamiast odpoczywać w przestronnym, ciepłym domu wolała zaszyć się w rodzinnej rezydencji pośród wspaniałych jezior Naboo. Potrzebowała chwili dla siebie, z daleka od ludzi, nieważne jak jej bliskich i życzliwych. Potrzebowała przestrzeni by odetchnąć pełną piersią; by móc zregenerować siły przed kolejnym rokiem wymagającej służby. 

Rodzina szanowała jej wybór, wszak rzadko kiedy czyniła coś dla siebie samej. Kiedy tylko oficjalne odnowienie ślubów dobiegło końca, a władczyni pozwoliła jej opuścić królewską salę, Padme gorąco pożegnała się z najbliższymi i wraz ze skromną świtą służek udała się prywatnym statkiem do Varykino _.  _ Tam miała spędzić ostatnie dni spokoju w odosobnieniu, otoczona pięknem jezior i lasów, nim nadejdzie czas powrotu na przeludnione Coruscant.

Taki był plan. Jak co roku.

Kapitan straży przestrzegał ją wiele razy, aby unikała działania według schematu, zwłaszcza w przypadku wypraw poza bezpieczny teren pałacu. Ale Padme nie zamierzała mu ustąpić - zmiana planów nie wchodziła w grę, tak samo jak spędzenie ostatnich dni wolności będąc zewsząd otoczoną przez królewską straż. Miała swoje służki, które równie łatwo usługiwały jej przy stole jak chroniły przed niebezpieczeństwem. Poza tym, była na Naboo. Kto by chciał ją skrzywdzić na rodzimej planecie?

I tak jak postanowiła, popłynęła do odizolowanego Varykino, delektując się przyjemną temperaturą letniego poranka, świeżą bryzą niosącą ku niej zapach czystego jeziora. Jej służki nie odstępowały jej na krok - kiedy tylko przekroczyła próg domu, część z nich zaniosła jej rzeczy do komnaty, reszta pomagała się odświeżyć po podróży.

Padme upiła solidny łyk wina, a potem... Obudziła się w obcym miejscu.

Nie miała pojęcia jak długo tkwiła w zamknięciu. Boleśnie związana, zakneblowana, pozbawiona wzroku. Była lekko otumaniona, ciało zdawało się być sztywne, ciężkie, jakby nie do końca miała nad nim władzę.

Towarzyszyła jej tylko zatęchła ciemność. I głosy oprawców.

Głosy, co z nią zrobić, jak zerżnąć jej mokrą cipę, jak wydymać ją, by cały kolejny rok nie mogła zapomnieć o dniu gdy szanowana i kochana Padme Amidala stała się zwykłą szmatą, chwilą uciechy.

Dreszcz przeszedł po jej ciele na samą myśl, co ją czekało. Była bezbronna, całkowicie zdana na łaskę oprawców, którzy mieli coraz to śmielsze wyobrażenia jak ją potraktować. 

Wątpiła, by ktokolwiek ją mógł uratować, gdy przecież sama nalegała, aby chociaż ten jeden dzień pozwolono jej na większą swobodę. By mogła uczcić w spokoju tak ważny dla niej moment. Kapitan straży niechętnie na to przystał, ale Padme przecież znajdowała się na Naboo, w ukrytym domu nad jeziorem. Tu powinna być bezpieczna, w towarzystwie wiernych służek, delektując się powiewem wieczornego, przyjemnego chłodu, dobrym jadłem, wygodnym łóżkiem. Zamiast tego tkwiła w małej komórce, w której ledwo się mieściła, mocno i dokładnie związana, tak, że nie mogła się uwolnić z więzów. Przepaska na twarzy skutecznie odbierała jej wzrok, podwajała wrażenie bezsilności. Knebel tłumił słowa frustracji.

Nikt nie mógł przyjść jej na ratunek, ani królewska straż, ani służki, skoro została porwana i uwięziona. A przynajmniej nie od razu; mogło minąć wiele dni, nim zostanie uratowana.

Była bezbronna i to poczucie bezsilności doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa. Bezsilność wzmagała strach, co się z nią stanie. Uwięziona w ciemności mogła tylko czekać. Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło, odkąd związano ją i pozostawiono samej sobie. Nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego traktowania. Do bycia ignorowaną. 

W pobliżu wybuchły gromkie śmiechy. Pozbawiona możliwości ucieczki Padme uważnie nasłuchiwała co działo się wokół niej. Szybko zrozumiała, że z każdą sekundą dźwięk nabierał na sile, stawał się głośniejszy, wyraźniejszy. Zamarła, kiedy usłyszała jak drzwi się otwierają. Odruchowo wzdrygnęła się, kiedy poczuła we włosach obcą rękę. Dłoń zacisnęła się mocno, władczo, nie dając Padme możliwości ucieczki. Jedno szarpnięcie wystarczyło, by dać jej do zrozumienia, że opór nie miał żadnego sensu. 

Padme była lekko oszołomiona, ręce miała skrępowane na plecach, nogi zaś ścierpły od niewygodnej pozycji i przez to z trudem wstała. Dłoń oprawcy spoczęła na jej ramieniu, pomogła jej utrzymać równowagę, uziemiła w jednym miejscu. A potem pchnęła ją do przodu i Padma posłusznie szła przed siebie. Było to niełatwe zadanie, iść z zasłoniętymi oczyma, bez wolnych rąk, by badać ciemność przed sobą, by wymacać bezpieczną drogę. Co rusz potykała się o własną suknię - a ilekroć się potknęła, słyszała stłumiony chichot. 

Nagle poczuła znowu dłoń na ramieniu i odruchowo zatrzymała się. Oprawca przylgnął do niej od tyłu, ale nie śmiała się wyrywać ani kopać. Nawet gdy obce dłonie zacisnęły się na gorsecie jej drogiej sukni i szarpnęły sztywny materiał w dół, odsłaniając nagie piersi. Ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze, zbyt zszokowana by w jakikolwiek sposób zaprotestować. Na ułamek sekundy panowała wokół niej całkowita cisza, a potem po pomieszczeniu rozległy się gwizdy i śmiechy jej oprawców. Ta reakcja, taka wulgarna i chamska wprawiła ją w tak wielkie skrępowanie, że zamarła bez ruchu, tylko serce łomotało jej jak szalone. Oddychała szybko i nie umiała nad sobą zapanować. Jak zresztą mogła, kiedy czuła jak brzydki rumieniec wykwitł na jej policzkach i pogłębiał się za każdym razem gdy nagie piersi unosiły się w górę, kołysały w rytm przyspieszonego oddechu.

Jej niedola bawiła zgromadzoną grupę, a przecież Padme wiedziała, że to dopiero początek ich uciechy. Zadrżała na samą myśl co ją mogło jeszcze czekać.

Te same dłonie, które obnażyły ją bez pytania teraz skrupulatnie badały piersi; ugniatały je i ściskały, to miętosiły sutki, ciągnęły je bezlitośnie, aż zaczęły twardnieć. To było takie upokarzające, stać przed obcymi istotami, pozbawionym wzroku, mowy i swobodnego ruchu, świadom własnej bezsilności wobec zdradzieckiego ciała. Wobec tego ciepła, które zdobiło jej policzki szkarłatnym rumieńcem, które kąsało ją w dużo bardziej czułe miejsce.

Stłumiony jęk wyrwał się z zakneblowanych ust, gdy bez ostrzeżenia poczuła na sutkach niespodziewany ucisk, jakby jakieś klamry na nich zatrzasnęły się, połączone metalowym łańcuszkiem, który teraz zawisł między nimi. Nie ważył wiele, lecz Padme nie umiała zignorować jego ciężaru, który - chociaż delikatnie - obciążał już i tak wrażliwy biust. W duchu przeklinała swój własny szybki oddech, który tylko mocniej drażnił czułe sutki, teraz połączone ze sobą w okrutnie bezeceński sposób. 

Następne co poczuła - a raczej usłyszała - był dźwięk rozrywanego materiału. Fałdy jej bogato zdobionej, drogiej sukni bezceremonialnie zostały poszarpane w strzępy, odsłaniając jej bieliznę. Przez moment była pewna, że ta sama zdradziecka ręka zerwie z niej delikatny materiał majtek, obnaży jej łono i pośladki tak jak uczyniła z gorsetem. Jednakże nic takiego nie nastąpiło. 

Zamiast tego oprawca stanął za nią tak blisko, że czuła jego napierające ciało, a wraz z nim obcą twardość między nogami. Objął ją w talii jedną ręką i musnął ustami w odsłonięty kark. 

\- Wyglądasz pięknie - usłyszała miękkie słowa. Czułe, jakby kochanek do niej przemawiał, a nie dręczyciel nastający na jej cnotę. Dreszcz przeszedł ją całą i nie umknęło to uwadze zgromadzonych istot. Ich cichy śmiech nie dawał zapomnieć, że nie była sama. 

Kolejne muśnięcie ust, tym razem na odsłoniętym ramieniu. Lekkie szarpnięcie za łańcuszek, a jej sutki stały się jeszcze twardsze i zarazem czulsze. 

\- Wyglądasz pięknie - głos powtórzył, a serce Padme zabiło jeszcze szybciej. W tym głosie czaiła się groźba i obietnica. - Ale zaraz sprawię, że będziesz jeszcze piękniejsza. Klęknij i milcz.

Padme bez zawahania posłuchała - a raczej jej ciało posłuchało, jakby w ogóle nie należało do niej. Jakby jej oprawca znał jakieś czary, jakby samym głosem trzymał ją na niewidzialnej smyczy, krótkiej i niezniszczalnej. Czy ten gorzki posmak na języku był pozostałością po truciźnie, którą musieli ją napoić nim się ocknęła? Co jeszcze jej zrobili, gdy była nieprzytomna? Sama ta myśl wzbudzała w niej trwogę - a z trwogą niezrozumiały żar.

Usłyszała szmer za sobą i zaraz po tym ciche kliknięcie. Zduszony jęk wydarł się z jej gardła, kiedy poczuła niespodziewanie pulsujące wibracje głęboko wewnątrz wrażliwego łona. Cokolwiek w niej umieszczono, musiało być czymś bardzo małym, skoro dopiero teraz wyczuła obecność obcego przedmiotu. I to ulokowanego tak blisko czułego miejsca, że wystarczyło parę sekund rytmicznych drgań, by Padme ogarnęła przyjemna błogość.

Jej oprawca stanął nad nią i wprawnym ruchem wyjął z jej ust knebel. Miała tak wiele do powiedzenia, chciała krzyczeć. Żaden dźwięk nie przeszedł przez jej gardło. Głos kazał jej klęczeć i milczeć i czy tego chciała czy nie, była posłuszna. 

Ręka jej ciemiężyciela na nowo wplotła się w jej bujne włosy. Padme czuła niekontrolowany żar między nogami, sutki nabrzmiały zaklamerkowane, wszystko w niej drżało w obawie na nową komendę. Próbowała się skupić, ale niechciana przyjemność rozpraszała ją całkowicie. Ledwo zanotowała jakiś ruch przed sobą. Ktoś do niej podszedł i coś twardego delikatnie musnęło jej wargi. Zdążyła tylko przełknąć ślinę, nim padła komenda  **_ssij!_ ** , a jej usta same zamknęły się na czymś, co nie mogło być ludzkim członkiem. Było zbyt szerokie i długie, chropowate z malutkimi wypustkami, które śmiesznie drażniły język i podniebienie.

Ssała tak, jak głos jej nakazywał. A ciągle ją ponaglał, by ssała mocniej, to znów kazał otworzyć usta jak najszerzej, by członek mógł zanurzyć się w niej jak najgłębiej. Nigdy nie brała nikogo tak głęboko, ale jej ciało zdawało się samo rozluźniać, by spełnić każdą zachciankę i nim się spostrzegła, penis wszedł w nią niemal po same jądra. Była pełna; ledwo mogła oddychać, a dłoń we włosach zacisnęła się mocno i jeszcze dociskała jej twarz do podbrzusza drugiej osoby, aż po granicę wytrzymałości. Kiedy w końcu oprawca zluzował nacisk, usta nadal miała pełne cudzej męskości, ale przynajmniej mogła oddychać. Łapczywie łapała oddech, lecz pozwolono jej na odpoczynek tylko na parę sekund. Jedno słowo, a ona na nowo była penetrowana nieludzkim członkiem, bezlitośnie ruchana w posłuszne usta. 

Za trzecim razem w jej ustach zmieścił się cały penis i dorodne jądra. Niemal zemdlała z braku tlenu. Żałowała, że tego nie zrobiła. Było to lepsze, niż poczucie wstydu, jak bardzo była wilgotna między nogami. I wcale nie przez przyjemne wibracje. 

Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, ale przez ten czas ssała i pieściła kilkanaście różnych członków, każdy był inny i dziwniejszy od poprzedniego. Komendy oprawców padały na przemian - Padme naliczyła sześć osób, ale ile mogło siedzieć na uboczu i zwyczajnie delektować się rozgrywającym właśnie spektaklem, nie miała pojęcia. Nie miało to zresztą żadnego znaczenie, gdyż jej ciało posłusznie wykonywało każdą zachciankę. Ktoś mówił ssij to ssała, liż to lizała, pieść językiem, to pieściła, połknij, to połykała.

Nie każdy z jej oprawców chciał, aby przełknęła ich nasienie. Część wolała spuścić się na jej twarz i odsłonięte piersi. Starała się nie wyobrażać sobie jak musiała teraz wyglądać. Bo kiedy myślała o stygnącym nasieniu, którym ją oznakowano niczym zwykłą dziwkę, dreszcz podniecenia ogarniał ją całą, a wilgoć zbierała na nowo między nogami. Całą bieliznę miała już przemoczoną i lepką. Jej oprawca - ta dominująca ręka - z lubością badał jej stan. Śmiechy pozostałych ciemiężycieli tylko bardziej pobudzały jej zdradzieckie ciało.

Kolejne kliknięcie i wibracje nabrały na sile. Padme bardziej dyszała, aniżeli oddychała. Gardło ją bolało po dotkliwym przeoraniu nie-ludzkimi penisami, ale jęk przyjemności toczył się głośno po pomieszczeniu. Płonęła ze wstydu, lecz był to bardzo pobudzający żar w trzewiach.

\- Spójrzcie na nią - rzekł czule jeden z głosów i ktoś odgarnął z jej czoła klejący się spermą kosmyk włosów. 

\- Nadal jej mało, to może czas ją zerżnąć raz a porządnie - inny głos zaproponował ze śmiechem. 

Padme mimowolnie zadrżała na myśl o tych wszystkich dziwnych penisach, które w każdej chwili mogły znaleźć się w jej intymnych częściach ciała. Była przecież królową, ważnym senatorem. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na takie zgorszenie. I jednocześnie jakaś zdradliwa część pragnęła, by ktoś ugasił palący ją od dawna żar przyjemności, który zapłonął w jej trzewiach wraz z pierwszymi wibracjami.

\- Patrzcie no, jaka chętna… - władcza ręka na nowo znalazła się w jej włosach, a potem skierowała się ku nabrzmiałym sutkom i szarpnęła je za wspólny łańcuszek. Jęk bólu pomieszanego z satysfakcją wydarł się z gardła Padme; głos miała ochrypnięty, ale nawet to nie dało rady zatuszować ile w tym krótkim, niekontrolowanym dźwięku kryło się przyjemności. - Jesteś prawdziwą suką, wiesz o tym? 

Padme chciała odpowiedzieć, że tak. Była tym zszokowana, ale na szczęście nie rzekła nic. Nikt jej nadal nie dał pozwolenia do odzywania się, ale podejrzewała, że słowa były zbędne. Już wyglądała jak suka, w poszarpanej sukni, z gołymi cyckami, oblepiona spermą. Gotowa na więcej.

\- Dzisiaj obiecałaś mieszkańcom Naboo służyć im wiernie i bezinteresownie - kontynuował głos dominującego oprawcy. - No to  _ służ _ nam, jak na dobrą sukę przystało.

Padme mimowolnie zadrżała kiedy padł nowy rozkaz. Ciało samo z siebie pochyliło się do przodu i leżała na twarzy, wrażliwe piersi dotykały chłodnej posadzki, która kontrastowała z rozpalonym ciałem kobiety. Jej nogi same z siebie rozsunęły się szeroko, odsłaniając jędrne pośladki i mokre łono przysłonięte delikatnym materiałem bielizny. Nikt nie kwapił się to ściągać, po prostu rozcięto majtki tak samo bez ceregieli jak jej bogatą suknię.

Nie potrzebne było żadne nawilżanie, Padme była taka mokra, że pokaźny członek bez najmniejszego oporu wszedł w jej pochwę do połowy, a potem wolno wsuwał się aż po sam koniec. Po raz kolejny salwa śmiechu wypelniła umysł kobiety, ale tym razem nie miało to znaczenia. Uczucie wchodzącej i wychodzącej grubości, która ją penetrowała była zbyt cudowna, by mogła jeszcze myśleć o własnej reputacji.

Ten, kto ją właśnie brał, robił to bez pośpiechu. Nieludzki członek wchodził w nią wolno na całą długość i jeszcze wolniej wysuwał do połowy, zatrzymywał się na sekundę lub dwie nim na powrót zanurzał się w mokrym łonie. Jej oprawca powtarzał tą czynność raz za razem - minuty mijały, a ciało Padme wyginało się, samo wręcz próbowało nadziać się mocniej na twardy pal, by chociaż odrobinę zwiększyć tarcie między pulsującym członkiem, a jej spragnioną wrażeń pochwą. By nabrać tempa pasującego do wibracji, które zalegały głęboko wewnątrz jej.

Nadaremno. 

Członek nagle wysunął się z niej, pozostawiając po sobie szeroką, drgającą dziurę. 

Jej desperacja nie umknęła uwadze porywaczy. 

\- Spójrzcie jaka z niej chętna pizda! - ktoś zaniósł się głośnym śmiechem, ktoś inny klepnął ją mocno w pośladek. 

Jęknęła bezwiednie, kiedy poczuła coś twardego i zimnego przy wejściu do odbytu; coś z czego lała się lepka ciecz. Dopiero po chwili się zorientowała, że ktoś właśnie wkładał w jej odbyt pełną butelkę. Długa szyjka weszła głęboko, zalewając ją po brzegi. Płyn wylewał się i strumieniem spływał między pośladkami, kapał na posadzkę.

Ktoś pchnął butelkę głębiej, jej otwór bez problemu rozwarł się szerzej. Rozdymał jak nigdy dotąd. Nie minęło parę sekund, gdy coś podobnego weszło w jej nadal rozwartą pochwę - tym razem szerokim dnem do środka. I przy salwie śmiechu, oprawcy zaczęli ją chędożyć szklanymi butelkami.

Padme drżała na całym ciele, ilekroć butelka na nowo zanurzała się w którejkolwiek dziurze. Miały takie szerokie rozmiary, wchodziły tak głęboko. Pochwa zaś robiła się coraz luźniejsza. Wstyd palił jej twarz. Była przecież królową, ważnym senatorem, a gwałcono ją najzwyklejszymi butelkami.

Gdy przecież mogli to robić nie ludzkimi, grubymi członkami.

Padme poczuła okropną wilgoć na nowo zbierającą się między jej nogami na samą myśl o tych wszystkich penisach, które tak chętnie penetrowały jej młode gardło. Im dłużej wspominała ich kształt i ciężar na języku, tym bardziej zasychało jej w ustach.

Kolejne kliknięcie, a wibracje tak się nasiliły, że Padme wytrysnęła z przyjemności, aż butelka sama wypadła z rozochoconej pochwy. Drżała w niekontrolowany sposób; omamiona pulsującym żarem w trzewiach mogła tylko bezradnie wiercić się, oczekiwać na zmiłowanie.

I ktoś w końcu postanowił się nad nią zlitować i wpakował bez ostrzeżenia gruby, ciężki członek do jej mokrej pochwy. Cała długość zniknęła w wilgotnej jamie. Padme czuła twarde jądra uderzające w nią przy każdym mocnym pchnięciu. W umyśle mieszało się je od wrażeń - śmiech, ciągle słyszała śmiech, ale to jej własna, radosna myśl  _ w końcu!  _ najgłośniej dźwięczała w pustej głowie.

\- Podnieś nogę! - usłyszała nową komendę, a jej noga bezwiednie się uniosła. Czuła jak jej pozycja zmienia się, jak butelkę w odbycie zastępuję coś lepszego, żywego. Z lubości zadrżała na ciele, kiedy zrozumiała, że była podwójnie chędożona. Jej oprawcy wchodzili w nią bez litości, głęboko, na przemian. I ciągle pogłębiali swoje pchnięcia. 

Była mokra i rozochocona.

Przerażona jak bardzo upadła.

Przerażona jak bardzo jej się to podobało.

A kiedy władcza, dominująca dłoń szarpnęła ją za włosy, na nowo jej usta rozdymał gruby, nieludzko długi penis.

Była rżnięta jak zwykła suka. Bez oporu, zastanowienia, bez uncji litości. Jej pochwa drgała w niekontrolowany sposób, odbyt zdawał się płonąć przyjemnym bólem, nie mogła oddychać, gdy gardło wypełniała cudza męskość, a jeszcze napierano na nią, by wszystko włącznie z jądrami mogło zniknąć w jej miękkich ustach.

I kiedy była tak rżnięta, taka pełna ze wszystkich możliwych stron, poczuła się prawdziwie spełniona.

Bez żadnej zbędnej myśli.

Bez tchu w palących płucach.

Aż zapadła w ciemność.

  
  
  


***

Kiedy Padme odzyskała przytomność pierwszym odczuciem była dezorientacja. 

Leżała na bogato zdobionej posadzce w przestronnej komnacie odizolowanego Varykino. Po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin jej oczy nie przesłaniała żadna opaska, toteż minęła dłuższa chwila, nim na nowo przywykła do słonecznego światła. Za oknem nadal było jasno, chociaż dzień powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi.

Ciało miała obolałe, ale był to przyjemny ból, jak po dobrze wykonanym treningu. Leżała na zimnej posadzce, z głową na czyiś kolanach, piersi obnażone nadal pętały metalowe klamry i łańcuszek, lecz wilgotna szmatka delikatnie ścierała z niej zaschniętą spermę.

Nad sobą widziała uśmiechnięte twarze służek. Eirtaé głaskała ją po włosach i Padme odruchowo lgnęła do oferowanej delikatności. Była to miła odmiana od władczej dłoni, która ją dominowała przez ostatnie godziny. Która dyktowała, jak głęboko należało penetrować jej miękkie usta, gardło i krtań. 

Na samo wspomnienie obcego członka Padme odruchowo spojrzała na swoje służki. Ubrane były nienagannie, tak jak zapamiętała z ich wspólnej podróży do Varykino, lecz między nogami tkwiły grube, nieludzkie penisy. Wiedziała, że były sztuczne, a jednak ich tekstura, ciężkość i pulsujące trzony, które nie tak dawno temu posmakowała nie ustępowały niczym realnym męskim przyrodzeniem Zabraków, Gungan, Hergliców, Wookiech, Trandoshan i Quarren. Teraz, gdy mogła je zobaczyć i rozpoznać kształty, nawet na wpół oklapłe intrygowały ją tak bardzo,że nie umiała oderwać wzroku od nich. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o ich monstrualnych rozmiarach, gdy na nowo stwardnieją i zaczną domagać się jej pieszczot, jej mokrego łona. Na samą myśl zarumieniła się i przygryzła wargi. Nie uszło to czujnej uwadze służących. Dormé podała jej kubek z wodą, który zachłannie wypiła. Chłodna woda ocuciła ją, lecz nie ugasiła pragnienia.

\- Powiedz, kim jesteś? - Eirtaé zapytała słodko. Nie głaskała już miękkich loków Padme, a sunęła dłonią po jej policzku, szyi, ku obnażonym, uwięzionych w klamrze piersiom. 

Padme przełknęła ślinę. Bardzo dobrze wiedziała o co pytała kobieta. Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że  _ jest królową _ , a wszystko wróciłoby do normy. Dwa słowa, by służki wykąpały ją i odziały w bogate szaty, a potem usługiwały przy stole tak jak powinny to czynić. Z pokorą wobec swojej pani i życie toczyłoby się dalej ustalonym, znanym rytmem. W komforcie i z władzą nad innymi.

Chociaż w żyłach nadal krążyła substancja zmuszająca ją do posłuszeństwa, mogła wypowiedzieć te dwa magiczne słowa. Eirtaé zawsze dawała jej wybór.

Wystarczyło podać właściwe hasło.

\- Jestem sługą swego narodu - głos Padme był pozbawiony wyrazu przez odurzenie zakazaną substancją, lecz umysł miała całkowicie czysty. Jej ciało pragnęło więcej, zgłodniałe tak bezceremonialnego traktowania. Ona tego chciała. Potrzebowała jak tlenu.

Sam widok twardniejących członków między nogami służek sprawił, że jej gardło zaschło z zachwytu, zaś pochwę zalała wilgoć. Tak żałosny brak samokontroli wzbudził salwę śmiechu. Palce Eirtaé zacisnęły się na twardniejącej piersi i zaczęły ją miętosić w geście aprobaty. Dotyk nie był już tak delikatny, nabierał stanowczości i siły. Dłoń Eirtaé na nowo stawała się dominująca i władcza. Padme pragnęła poczuć ją znowu we włosach. By szarpała za jej bujne loki, nadziewała jej usta i gardło na gruby pal obcego penisa, by przyciskała jej twarz do podbrzusza ruchającej ją osoby, aż brak tlenu zacznie palić jej płuca i tworzyć czerwone plamy pod powiekami.

Eirtaé uwielbiała pchać Padme na granicę wytrzymałości, obnażać z godności. Inne kobiety uwielbiały ją ruchać na wymyślne sposoby, ale tylko Eirtaé tak naprawdę potrafiła ją zdominować i zniszczyć. Udowadnić jaką naprawdę rozochoconą cipą była pod maską dzielnej i szlachetnej senator. 

Padme była jej za to dozgonnie wdzięczna.

Szarpnięcie za łańcuszek spajający jej wrażliwe piersi przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.

\- Powiedz, jak chcesz nam służyć - Eirtaé domagała się wiedzieć, z godnością królowej, którą nigdy nie została, a której władzę Padme uznała lata temu.

\- W każdy możliwy sposób - bez zastanowienia odparła, całkowicie świadoma, że powtarzała słowa złożonej uroczyście przysięgi. Dzisiejszego ranka dumnie stała w sali tronowej.przed obecnie panującą królową Jamillią. Teraz leżała rozchełstana i sponiewierana i całkowicie na łasce swoich służek.

\- Wstań.

Na komendę Teckli powstała posłusznie, nagle o wiele bardziej świadoma własnej nagości gdy otaczały je przyzwoicie ubrane kobiety. Moteé podeszła do niej z ostrym uśmiechem na twarzy. Zerwała resztki poszarpanej sukni, poprawiła zagubione loki, tak by żaden nie zasłaniaj jej szyi i piersi i wyciągnęła z kieszeni marker. Bez zawahania otworzyła go i zaczęła pisać po odsłoniętej skórze grube, wyraźne litery. Każde maźnięcie łaskotało Padme przyjemnie; Moteé malowała litery wolno, dokładnie, niczym tworząc dzieło sztuki kaligrafii.

Padme nie musiała na to patrzeć. Bardzo dobrze znała ten napis, a jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać. Jak zahipnotyzowana śledziła każdy ruch kobiety, każdy zakol i każdą kreskę, która powstawała na jej nagich piersiach. Która ją znaczyła. Przypominała czym była.

Krwistoczerwone, wyraźne litery głosiły  _ do użytku publicznego. _

Padme zadrżała na samą myśl, co oznaczały te słowa. Co obiecywały. 

Eirtaé pocałowała ją głęboko, wchodząc w nią językiem i trzymając mocno za włosy. Padme całkowicie jej uległa. Po przerwanym, głębokim pocałunku, kobieta włożyła do jej ust małą tabletkę, którą Padme przełknęła bez zastanowienia. Od razu rozpoznała po specyficznym smaku, popularny sposób pilotów jednoosobowych jednostek, by wstrzymać ich biologiczne potrzeby na najbliższe godziny lotu. Eirtaé zawsze myślała o wszystkim. 

Kiedy tylko Eirtaé upewniła się, że przełknęła podany specyfik, zwyczajnie pociągnęła ją za włosy, a Padme posłusznie szła za nią, choć serce biło jej jak szalone. Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać i ta niepewność sprawiała jej za dużo przyjemności, by było to normalne. 

Wspólnie mijały jedną komnatę za drugą; towarzyszyły im radosne rozmowy i śmiechy pozostałych kobiet i ta droga wstydu - szła obnażona, prowadzona za włosy jak jakaś zwykła kurwa na smyczy - działała na nią jak twi’lekański ryll; odurzała ją, obdzierała z racjonalnych myśli. Twarde sutki uciskane przez klamry były zbyt wrażliwe, piersi unosiły się ciężko, a czerwone litery krzyczały jej w twarz jaką rozochoconą cipą była. I nawet nie umiała temu zaprzeczyć.

Zatrzymały się dopiero na środku przestronnej, ocienionej werandy, na której środku stał z pozoru zwykły, niewysoki i niewielkich rozmiarów stolik.

Zgodnie z rozkazem, Padme położyła się na nim na plecach. Stolik był wąski; głową zwisała w dół, nogi zaś umocowano w sposób, by były tak szeroko rozstawione, aż jej intymne otwory nie stały się całkowicie dostępne i łatwe do eksplorowania. Nagie piersi unosiły się z podekscytowania, i chociaż nie mogła go zobaczyć, czerwony napis wyraźnie określał jej obecną rolę. Była _ własnością publiczną _ i miała służyć ku uciesze mieszkańców Naboo.

Nie było reguł ani ograniczeń, każdy mógł z niej skorzystać jak mu się podobało i kiedy tylko naszła go chęć. Padme z niecierpliwością czekała, aż kobiety zaczną z niej korzystać do woli, z osobna i razem, dzieląc jej ciało między własnymi przyjemnościami. Niejedna z nich już pieściła pobudzone członki, które na nowo rosły, twardniały i nabierały monstrualnych rozmiarów.

Ich widok tylko bardziej uświadamiał Padme, że była naga, na środku otwartej werandy, pozbawiona kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Lepka mokrość na nowo zbierała się w jej rozwartym łonie, wzbudzając salwy śmiechu. Padme i pięć kobiet zebranych wokół niej niecierpliwie oczekiwało otwarcia  _ bufetu _ w postaci królowej zamienionej na publiczną chędożelnie. 

Zaszczyt pierwszej rundy przypadł Eirtaé.

\- Podnieś głowę. 

Ciało Padme bez zastanowienia wypełniło rozkaz i w nagrodę poczuła na twarzy nabrzmiały członek z gatunku Herglican. Nie był tak długi jak penis Wookiego, który nabrzmiał do monstrualnej długości zanim w ogóle stał się zupełnie sztywny między nogami Sabé, ani tak wyszukany jak mackowaty, wijący się z przyssawką członek Quarrena u Moteé. Był za to najgrubszy, dobrze ukrwiony i z wielkimi, ciężkimi jądrami koloru onyksu.

\- Otwórz usta - padła kolejna komenda, którą Padme ochoczo spełniła. Przytrzymując jej głowę, Eirtaé wprowadziła pokaźne jądro w mokrą jamę i moczyła go w ślinie Padme jakby parzyła w staromodny sposób herbatę. Zanurzała jądro wchodząc nim coraz głębiej, zmuszając szczęki Padme do coraz szerszego rozwarcia, nim cały worek moszny nie pomieścił się w jej ciepłym, wilgotnym wnętrzu.

Padme z trudem oddychała, lecz ciało, przez krążącą w ciele substancję, było niesamowicie elastyczne i rozluźnione. I takie podatne na inwazję. 

Zaślinione jądra Eirtaé wytarła w jej twarz. Usta Padme były rozwarte na oścież i nieskore do zamknięcia. Musiała wyglądać komicznie, bo została nagrodzona śmiechem i gwizdami, nim kobieta nie odchyliła jej głowy i nie weszła w nią nabrzmiałym, grubym, czarnym członkiem, aż twarde jądra nie uderzyły ją w twarz. Władcza dłoń Eirtaé badała gulę na szyi Padme, świadectwo jak głęboko weszła w jej gardło. A potem zaczęła ją ruchać bezlitośnie, zaciskając dłonie na twardych piersiach, szarpiąc nimi w rytm szybkich, głębokich pchnięć. 

Ciałem Padme wstrząsał dreszcz za dreszczem, brak tlenu sprawiał, że przed oczyma miała czerwone plamy, traciła ostrość myśli. Nie zauważyła nawet kiedy z jej pochwy trysnął strumień przyjemności. Dopiero kiedy była blisko omdlenia, Eirtaé wyszła z jej ust i spuściła się na obnażone ciało fontanną spermy.

Padme oddychała ciężko z ciągle otwartymi na oścież ustami. W kącikach oczu zebrały się łzy, które łagodnie spływały po jej oślinionej twarzy. Doszła do siebie na tyle by zanotować władczy głos Eirtaé nakazujący  _ zerżnąć tej sucz cipę i wychędożyć jej dupę by nie zapomniała do końca życia, że jest ich własnością  _ i zaraz nowe doznania pchnęły ją w niebyt myśli. W świat przyjemności.

Do rana chędożoną ją na dziesiątki sposobów. 

Monstrualny penis wookiego Sabé ledwo doszedł do połowy, choć pochwę miała luźną tak bardzo, że można było w niej zanurzyć rękę. Nie trzeba było używać żadnych wymyślnych gadżetów; wystarczyła komenda, aby jej cipa pozostała rozwarta, a ciało posłusznie wykonało polecenie. Prawowici mieszkańcy Naboo, których własnością była - do których użytku została przeznaczona - urządzili turniej strzelecki: każda z kobiet strzelała spermą ze swoich sztywnych i pokaźnych  _ dział _ w jej otwarte łono, kto najcelniej trafił trzy rundy z rzędu w nagrodę decydował o losie w nienaruszonego jeszcze odbytu.

Wygrała Teckla, jej zwycięskie imię zapisane dumnie na czerwono widniało na prawym pośladku Padme. Na lewym były poskreślane punkty każdej z uczestniczek. Teckla jednak nie wychędożyła jej odbytu swoim trandoshańskim penisem - wolała oglądać jak Rabé rżnęła królewski otwór gungańskim przyrodzeniem a potem spuszczała się w ciągle otwarte usta Padme, by wypływająca sperma obkleiła jej twarz na pamiątkę udanej zabawy.

Kiedy robiły sobie przerwy na przekąskę, wypełniały Padme przeróżnymi rzeczami. Czasem sprawdzały jak głęboko mogła wejść w nią butelka po drogim winie i szampanie, kiedy indziej umieszczały w niej wibratory i włączały wszystkie na maksa, by obserwować jak wije się w przyjemności i tryska z niej podniecenie. Dormé lubiła ruchać kobiecy odbyt, gdy jednostka R2-D2 zanurzała w mokrej pochwie swoje mechaniczne ramię i pieściła prądem najwrażliwszy punkt. Oczy Padme wywracały się z obezwładniającego uczucia przyjemności, ale nawet w tych chwilach absolutnej błogości, usta pozostawały otwarte tak szeroko, jak Eirtaé je wychędożyła za pierwszym razem. 

Zerżnięta, wydupczona,pełna cudzego nasienia i wibrujących gadżetów, z czerwonym napisem  _ do użytku publicznego _ na stwardniałych do bólu piersiach wyglądała tak komicznie, że kobiety nagrały dowód jej oddania na hologram, by zachować to na zawsze w pamięci. 

Padme była przerażona tym i jednocześnie mokra na samą myśl, że każda z jej służebnic - tych, którym obiecywała służyć na wszelaki sposób - posiadała to samo nagranie upadku moralnego wpływowej senator. Jej absolutnej przyjemności.

One i Artoo. W końcu byłła do użytku publicznego, a na Naboo droidy były pełnoprawnymi obywatelami i jednostka astromechaniczna miała do jej ciała takie samo prawo jak każdy ludzki mieszkaniec planety. Dzisiaj rano odnawiała uroczystą przysięgę senatora - służyć wiernie każdemu obywatelowi Naboo, z całych sił i w każdy możliwy sposób. Nie ulec pysze i nigdy nie zapomnieć o potrzebach rodaków, pracować na ich dobrobyt sumiennie i z oddaniem. Być pokornym sługą ludu.

Padme Amidala, czy to jako królowa czy jako senator, wiernie służyła ludowi Naboo, a w zamian jej służki dobrze się nią zajmowały. W końcu służba sama w sobie była wielką nagrodą.


End file.
